


Glasses

by konfuse



Series: ZoTash Ficlets [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, Ficlet, Gen, Headcanon, Musing, Post Punk Hazard, Tashigi story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konfuse/pseuds/konfuse
Summary: Tashigi is musing about a nickname
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi
Series: ZoTash Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753540
Kudos: 13
Collections: ZoTash prompts, ZoTash prompts: glasses





	Glasses

When she had gotten her glasses as a child a whole new world had opened up. Everything was so much clearer. She saw new things and she could read, learn, write and train so much better! Her glasses made her life easier and harder.  
The first time she got knocked down and lost them, had to search for them before she could continue, had been a tough lesson. She had been mocked and made fun of because of them.   
So often she had heard that she couldn’t become a Marine because of her bad eyesight. 

But she continued. She managed, adapted and learned to see without glasses, to feel humans. It wasn't Observation-Haki. Not yet. But it was enough to get around without running into everyone. 

There had been many days she had cursed the fact that she needed her glasses but recently she felt more acceptance. Why? Because he had said “Well done, Captain Glasses”? Because it was now a nickname? Shouldn’t she hate it more since it came from a pirate to mock her? But somehow she couldn’t. She knew there was more to it, just not what. With a nod, Tashigi decided to right out ask Roronoa next time they met. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fanfiction training over at the ZoTash Discrod-Server :)  
> PROMPT - 200 WORDS OR LESS: GLASSES


End file.
